


For The Don

by Perversions



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Crossdressing, Doggy Style, Fat Bastard Trope, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Size Difference, Slutty Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Cloud never expected to be picked by the Don. When he did, he expected Corneo to be turned off and have his guards sent after him. What hedidn'texpect was for Corneo to be into it—and wield amonster-sized cock that Cloud wanted to choke on.
Relationships: Don Corneo/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	For The Don

It surprised Cloud by how comfortable the dress was. The fabric felt soft against his skin; the extensions weren’t itchy; his thong cupped his balls nicely; and most importantly, he looked  _ good. _ After it was done and before he met up with Aerith, Cloud looked at himself in the mirror. Everyone at the HoneyBee Inn did great. It was difficult not to be impressed by it.

And it all paid off.

Now Cloud was sitting in Don Corneo’s bedroom after successfully becoming his bride of the night. While it wasn’t what he expected, he couldn’t complain. They would still get the answers they were looking for.

Although… Cloud expected Corneo to be turned off from the truth of him being a man.

Instead, Don Corneo seemed to want him more.

Cloud gasped as Corneo wrapped his arms around his waist, dragging him further onto the bed. He struggled and elbowed at him in an attempt to break free. His attempts were thwarted as if Cloud was nothing but a fly.

“Let go of me, you pig,” Cloud snarled.

“Come on, baby. You might as well have some fun with me!” Don Corneo reminded. He squeezed his arms a little tighter around Cloud’s waist. “You feel so tense in these clothes… Unwind a little!”

Cloud bit down on his lip. As fat as Corneo was, he was strong. It amazed him that he could be like this. With all the bodyguards he had, Cloud expected him to be weak but no. Instead, it seemed like he could easily defend himself if he wanted to. Maybe he was just a coward.

He bit back a moan. Corneo’s dick was pressed against his lower back. If his experience in dick-sucking was anything to go by, then Corneo was definitely  _ packing. _ That carnal, always horny part of him flared to life. It was unfortunate timing. Cloud was on a mission to save Tifa and help her get information out of him.

But if there was another thing that Cloud knew well, he knew that sex could get him anything he wanted. He could convince any guy to buy him something extravagant with his mouth alone.

He could get two chocobos with one gysahl green if he did this.

“Fine—but you’re doing all the work,” Cloud said.

Corneo laughed with glee as he held Cloud close. “I’ll treat you like my favorite jewel!”

Cloud gasped as Corneo tossed him onto the pillows behind them. They were extremely soft, softer than anything he had felt in a long time. It was nice. Cloud couldn’t stop himself from pushing his face into it. He felt Corneo’s hands running up his stocking-clad legs. His fingers danced over the garter belt before moving further up. Cloud jumped as Corneo grabbed him through his underwear.

Corneo squealed like a pig at what he was feeling. “Look at this! You really wanted to see me, didn’t you?” He laughed as he lifted the skirt of Cloud’s dress.

“That’s not— _ Oh.” _ Cloud bit his lip as he tossed his head back.

Corneo was mouthing at his dick through the lacy material. His tongue felt good against him. Cloud never knew this would feel so good. He was tempted to start wearing lacy thongs more often. Would his other partners like it?

“You got a nice little cock on ya,” Corneo commented.

Cloud bristled.  _ “Little?” _

Corneo sat up and grabbed his own cock. “Now  _ this _ is a cock.”

He was a little embarrassed by how he salivated. Cloud was staring at Corneo’s cock that he pulled out of his pants. While it wasn’t as big as Cloud’s or anyone else that he had fucked, it was  _ girthy. _ And they were his favorite. They would stretch Cloud to his limits, but he would get his best fucks that way. The more he stared at Corneo’s dick, the more he wanted it in him with hardly any lube.

Cloud couldn’t wait to get the fucking of his life.

But he wasn’t going to give in to the Don so easily.

He stuck his head up in defiance. “It takes more than a large cock to please me. You sure you know the skills to use that?”

Corneo chuckled. “Oh, you’re going to see what I can do.”

His hands were strong on Cloud’s hips as he turned him onto his stomach. Corneo lowered his thong just slightly enough to expose his puckered hole. Cloud grunted as his fat finger teased at him, testing the give.

“Hmmm… You’re not as tight as I would have liked,” Corneo commented. “You’re just a little slut, aren’t you? Ha ha ha!”

Cloud glared at him over his shoulder. “Your finger is still touching my ass, so I don’t think you care too much about that.”

Corneo laughed. “It’s that smart mouth of yours that drew me to ya, babe. Can’t wait to leave ya breathless.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Cloud grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed. He tucked it beneath himself to get more comfortable. Corneo was still prodding at his ass like he was testing to see if he could shove his finger in like that. He only pulled away to grab a tube of lube from his hidden compartment. Cloud sighed as he felt Corneo’s slick fingers against him. His finger was  _ thick _ and Cloud bit down on his lip. It didn’t stop him from moaning out as he thrust back against Corneo’s hand.

“Oh ho ho!” Corneo laughed. “You are a little slut! When was the last time you had your cute little whole stuffed?”

It had been a while. Since well before Midgar with…

That was weird. He couldn’t remember his name.

“Maybe you should stop asking questions and just prep me,” Cloud suggested. He raised his ass slightly. “Don’t you want the chance to fuck a tight ass again?”

Corneo groaned. “You make a valid point. I should speed things up then.”

Cloud bit down on his lip again when Corneo shoved a second finger into him. Corneo stretched him almost too painfully. Even the lube hardly helped. But,  _ fuck, _ he was starting to like it. It had been a while since he had a rough fuck. Cloud was eager to get started.

It felt like Corneo was taking his sweet time stretching him, despite stating how much he wanted to speed things up. He was ready to complain before a third finger pressed into him. Cloud cursed under his breath and buried his face into the pillow. Everything about Corneo was just  _ huge. _ He was sure that he hadn’t put any additional lube on that finger.

“Fuck… You’re going to break me,” Cloud moaned.

“That’s the idea, slut,” Corneo agreed.

Cloud whimpered as Corneo took his fingers out roughly. He was grabbed by his hips again and tossed onto his back. As Corneo slide his hands down his legs, Cloud pulled his lip between his teeth. For some reason, he only just now thought of Tifa and Aerith. He knew they could take care of themselves, but what would they think if they saw him like this? Cloud would be embarrassed if they saw him exposed by Corneo.

That thought immediately left him when Corneo pushed the tip of his cock into him.

_ Fuck, _ he was big.

Cloud bit down  _ harder _ onto his lip as he was stretched. “Fuuuuuuuuck…” He dug his fingers into the sheets. “You shouldn’t be this  _ big.” _

Cornea laughed. “I don’t often get  _ that _ kind of response.” His hips met Cloud’s and he groaned. “But don’t worry; you’ll enjoy this.”

When Corneo finally had his entire cock in him, Cloud had choked on his own spit. It was so  _ much. _ He was almost at the point of begging Corneo to pull out. The last thing he wanted to see was Don’s smug face if Cloud couldn’t handle him. Like  _ hell _ was he going to give him the satisfaction of that.

“What’s wrong, baby? Too much?” Corneo said in a mocking tone.

Cloud scoffed. It quickly died in his throat when Corneo thrust into him.  _ Fuck, _ that was a lot. Now that he was starting to move, he was beginning to doubt himself. Corneo was much thicker than his other lovers. Each thrust had Cloud moaning as they moved. He always went in deeper and harder than the last. The fat head of Corneo’s dick rubbed against his prostate. When Cloud reached down and touched his stomach, he could feel the distention of the cock in him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Cloud moaned. His own cock was leaking, staining the dress. “So good…”

Corneo laughed. “See? I told you it would feel good.”

Yeah, he was right. It felt better than he could expect. Cloud knew they were here to get information from him, but fuck it. Getting fucked was just so much better than pulling information out of his fat mouth. Maybe it would help them later.

Corneo’s fat hand wrapped around his cock. Cloud grabbed him by his wrist as if to push him away. Honestly, he felt like he was on the cusp of coming. It was rare for him to be this close. Usually, Cloud’s stamina was better than this. The combination of a good fuck, a fat cock, and the dress were working against him.

It didn’t take long for Corneo to realize what was going on. He laughed as he stroked Cloud even more. “You’re going to cum, aren’t you? Cum all over this pretty little dress? How shameful.”

Cloud whimpered as he tried to push him away. “I-it’s not like that!”

“Oh, yes it is! Let’s not make a mess on it.” Corneo pulled out of Cloud, ignoring how he begged for him to return. Grabbing the ex-soldier by his hips, he flipped him over and onto his stomach. “There. Isn’t that much better?”

It was about to be. Cloud had taken enough big cocks to know that this was the best position for them. Moving onto his knees, he presented himself like a bitch in heat to Corneo. Seeing the sight had Corneo salivating. He rubbed at Cloud’s ass, massaging each cheek. The tip of his dick pressed against Cloud’s hole before pressing in  _ hard. _

Cloud moaned loudly as he pressed his face into the soft sheets beneath him. It felt so much better like this. It felt like Corneo could get in so much  _ deeper. _ Fuck, it was good.

“If you keep squeezing me like this, I’ll come in no time,” Corneo said.

He wasn’t alone. Cloud couldn’t hold back for much longer. The quicker Corneo came, then he could, too.

Squeezing around Corneo’s cock, Cloud pressed back against him. He angled his hips just right so that he could feel the large head of the dick inside him. It pressed against his prostate and Cloud saw stars. Corneo groaned at the new tightness. Grabbing Cloud by the hips, he pounded into him harder and faster. Each thrust shook Cloud to his core.

“Fuck!” Cloud moaned. “More… more!”

The sound of the door opening was completely lost to both of them.

“Cloud?!”

He looked over his shoulder to find Aerith and Tifa staring at him. Surprisingly, they didn’t look too shocked.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Corneo thrust into him at the right angle. Cloud’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came. He tightened around Corneo as his cock spurted onto the sheets. It seemed that even Corneo had realized their guests but he couldn’t say anything. When Cloud’s tight walls wrapped around him, he groaned as he filled him up. Each spurt into him had Cloud whimpering. It had been  _ so long _ since he had been stuffed this full.

“Y-you two?! What are you two doing here?!” Corneo shouted once he recovered.

Aerith and Tifa looked at each other.

“Well… Uh…” Tifa started. “Cloud…?”

“Corneo,” Cloud muttered. He elbowed the Don in the ribs and pushed him off. Biting down on his lip kept him from moaning when his cock left him. Ignoring the cum dripping down his leg, Cloud hopped off the bed. He grabbed his sword from Tifa and pointed it at Corneo. “We have some questions for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in the day, I had made a Cloud/Corneo piece that was noncon. Honestly, it was pretty interesting considering I was younger than I am now. That fic is long gone, though, and I'm here with a piece better than before! I do have many other pieces featuring a slutty Cloud. Hopefully, you'll see them all soon.♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/)


End file.
